One Month To Find Love
by aZnfantasygoddess
Summary: Krad allowed Riku one month on earth find love. If she doesn't find a love in time, she'll have to go back and marry Krad. What happens when she if face to face with Krad's rival, Dark?
1. Down To Earth

One Month To Find Love

-Disclaimer-  
-DN Angel By, Sugisaku Yukiru-

Chapter 1: Down To Earth

His white feathery wings hung proudly behind his back as his spikey blonde hair stood on his head and his hair in a ponytail in the back. He observed the girl in front of him. Melting chocolate brown eyes and short auburn hair looking at him pleadingly as he started to pace the room. Why does she want to discover what humans call _love_ so much? Did she know that it only brings pain to herself? What's wrong with this girl? Willingly going to try that unknown emotion that no one really knows the meaning to. He looked at the girl again. A pout on her face as she gave him her puppy eyes once again. He liked her. A lot. She would be really mean when she feels like it but gets so persuasive when she really wants something. Now that look was only to bring him and her trouble. But he took the risk anyways, what could possibly go wrong? Right? She won't find anyone, he hoped.

"Alright Riku, I'll allow you to go down to Earth to find love," He finally spoke as Riku smiled and jumped on arm shooting in the air as a _"I-win!"_ sign. He sighed. "But, I'll only give you one month. If you don't find love in that amount of time. You'll eventually come back, and face the consequences." Of course she will! The only reason she wanted to go was because he wanted her to-

"I know Krad! Thanks for allowing me to look for love! I mean, it's not everyday you come up to me and ask me to marry you! I mean, what about the love?" Riku asked as Krad looked at her and then started to walk up to her. When he got close enough to her, he reached out and put both of his hands on either side of her shoulder.

"Riku, Riku, Riku. You know we don't experience love in the Heavens. Who we see fit to be our wife, they become our wife, and forever shall they be our mate. I thought you knew that?" He told her for the millionth time and she closed her eyes as she let out a breath.

"That's why I'm different Krad, I want to be able to discover what love feels like, those _humans_ as you call it, I've been hearing their prayers too Krad, not just you, I hear their wishes, those prayers like: _"Why does this hurt so much? Why did I have to like him or love him should I say? Why? Why did He create love if it pained so much? How is it that my heart is able to be pained? What causes it to be that way?" _Krad, you said these prayers were stupid. But I've heard many of those, I want to try...I want to try that bitter tea and see how bitter it can get. Thanks for letting me do this. I thank you so much!" Riku said as her arms went around his waist. "Thank you."

Krad was shock at the quick contact and didn't do anything for...a second, before he wrapped his own arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. Was he really making the right decision? What if she really did find love? And drank that bitter tea? Would she really be okay? But she's willing to try, so try shall it be.

"You are welcome, Riku. Remember I am always here for you," he said as Riku pulled back. She started to walk out of the castle a million skies high as Krad followed. She looked back one last time. Her wings expanded on her back as Krad was so deep in thought. Before she fully disappeared... "Riku! Remember! You have one month! If you don't find love in time! You're mine!"

Of course, she heard those words and they were like poisen to her ears. She never saw Krad as that kind of a person, a person she would love...like a lover. Why couldn't he see that? Oh well, tomorrow's the start of something new! Her body floated against the wind as it kept her balanced. Her wings spread out and flapped once in a while as she glided through the sky.

_ "Now where to go,"_ she thought. _"What about that island off the eastern coast? What did Krad call it again? Oh yeah! Japan!"_

With that thought passed, Riku found her way to the island as she landed at a place where no one was around.

_ "Thank goodness!"_ Her wings disappeared but reappeared as a cute little rabbit-like animal. She was a light blue color with the exception of the eyes being a cute pink.

"Hmm...I didn't expect my wings to turn into you...what should I call you? Ah! I'll all you Soushi!"

"Kyu! Kyu!" I said as it danced around in circles. She hugged it to her chest as she rocked it back and forth.

"Now to look for love..." The thought danced its way into Riku's mind as she looked at the starlit sky. It was beautiful from Earth's face. But then the thought of finding a love was still stuck in her head. Maybe finding a love will be hard. One month, how long was that again? Thirty days. Only thirty days.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" A voice from the shadows asked as Riku turned to the direction where the voice came from.

_Please review._


	2. Day 1: And So He Takes Her In

One Month To Find Love

Day 1: And So He Takes Her In

It was silent and all she could muster was the sound of the two of them breathing.

"Who's there?" she asked as she heard a ruffle and some snaps. Not knowing who may be in those set of dark shadowed buildings, she had her guard up. _Maybe Krad was right! It's a dangerous world out here! What if something happens to me before I can even experience true love?_ She took in his figure as he stepped out. He didn't look to be like a threat. He was actually pretty handsome. She blushed at the thought. His dark spikey hair accentuated his facial features and his dark crystaline eyes bore into her own. She stopped breathing…

He rushed to her side instantly and took her in his arms. What kind of girl was she being out in the streets so late at night? Can she just be one of those girls who sells her body for profit? Or did she get lost as she was walking down the streets. Whatever it was, it was dangerous to be here so he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He took her in.

He took in her features as he watched her sleep on the couch her chest heaving up and down from her constant breathing. Her dark crimson hair flowed around her face and some dropped down and layed _seductively_ on the white cotton pillow her head was set against. Her eyes were closed in deep slumber, but he remembered the chocolate shiny pools as she looked for his location behind the building. He hadn't mean to scare her, as a matter of fact, he saw her by surprise and she scared him first if that's how it should be put. Moving onto the side, he was too mesmerize in her features that he didn't see her slowly falling off the couch from a simple movement and a sudden crash was heard. Her eyes shot opened as she looked shocked and in wonder in where she was.

"Pardon me," she asked. It was her cheery voice again, he can't help but fall into the deep depths of her voice when she spoke. "Where am I?" she finished. She seemed like the good girl type. She didn't cuss when she was speaking. He didn't answer. "Sir, I command you to tell me who you are and where I am!" Ouch. Wrong guess.

"You're in my house duh, I thought that was pretty obvious," he replied and she gasped as she covered her covered chest.

"You didn't do anything perverted to me did you?!" she yelled as he chuckled.

"Perhaps," he replied. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, why? Would you like to know?"

"What happens to me I should know! Tell me now or I would be force to…" she was silent. Nothing was in that little head of hers.

"Or else you'll what?" he asked moving closer to her just to scare her. She backed up into the couch. He set his hands on her shoulder as he pushed her down so she was sitting. "Look, I'm not looking for any trouble here, as soon as morning comes, you can as well leave, I don't need your burden."

"But who are you? Why am I here?" he mentally slapped himself. This girl was nuts.

"Would you rather I left you on the streets and have some perverted old man grope you?" he asked. "Or would you rather I took you into my home to save you the embarassment from getting groped? Your choice." she blushed. All he did was save her and look what she was doing now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she replied. "I'm not from here you know." He raised a perfect eyebrow at her.

"Oh?" he asked. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from…" yet she paused again. She couldn't tell a random stranger who she was. Her identity was at risk at the moment. What would she do now? Can she really trust him? "Well…"

"Are you just some homeless person who sneaks in and lives in anyone's house?" he asked annoyed.

"N-no," she replied. "How can you think so low of me?! I do have a home! It's just…I don't know where." There was a long silence.

"So you are homeless then right?" she felt like crouching down onto the floor and dying, although that was her mission at the moment. Would he let her stay with him if she said she was homeless? She'd probably have to give it a shot to find out.

"I…I…I am homeless…" she replied making sure her voice was true. "I have no one to go to at the moment." she looked down and _acted_ like she was sad although at the moment her heart was beating so fast for two reasons. One, she was hoping he'd let her stay and two…well, the guy was hot!

"See, my instincts were correct, if you behave…maybe I'll let you stay," he decisionized as her eyes widened. What did he mean by behave?! He wasn't going to make her do anything perverted was he?! No! She has to get away from him. As a matter of fact, she'll run out the door right now!

"Um, p-pardon? What do you mean by behave?" she asked her butt glued on the couch. He saw the nervousness in her eyes and her face so he decided it would be fun to toy with her. A seductive glint came in his eyes.

"What's your name? Let's start with that first," he more asked than commanded.

"M-my name?" she asked. This guy was a freak. What would he do if he knew her name? "My name is Riku."

"Ah Riku is it?" he said the 'r' rolling off his tongue. "Okay now Riku. You must behave. Alright, I want you to kiss me." Ahhh! This guy is a freak! _Somebody help me!_ Red filled her face as horror filled her eyes. Wait, she was looking for love right? Can this guy be it? She thought awhile on that thought. No he couldn't be, he was a freak.

"So? What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kiss me? Or do you want to go live on the streets? Hm?" He asked, obviously getting impatient. He wasn't expecting a kiss from the girl. He just wanted to tease her and see what she would do. She nervously picked herself up from the couch. Shakingly, she slightly bend over so she could reach his luscious lips. Just as their breaths began to mingle and and Riku's lips were twitching, he pushed her back onto the couch.

"What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Riku asked as he stood up.

"Did you really think I wanted to kiss you?" he asked. "I was just joking, probably you are willing, hm…I guess you can stay."

"Really?!" she asked in shock and realized what she was asking. "I mean, thank you!"

"Hn," he groaned started walking.

"Wait!" she cried. "What am I suppose to call you?" He smirked at this.

"You can call me _Master_," he instantly replied as her eyes widened ten-fold.

"M-master? Do I really?" a pink blush scarred her checks as he turned to look at her, mustering lust in his eyes.

"Yes, cause you're my _pet_," he said starting to move in on her again. She backed more into the couch until her back was pushing against the comfy leather. He saw the horror and shock in her eyes and chuckled at her childish demeanor. "So, _pet_, do I get my kiss now?" she narrowed her eyes as she stood up to face up with him. They were face-to-face as she yelled at him.

"You just said so yourself that you didn't want to kiss me! And I refuse to be your pet! I'm leaving now! Thanks for your hospitality!" She yelled as she birated to the side and started to stomp away. His arm shot out and grabbed her arm in a death grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. What was he doing? Wasn't she a bother to him? Why is he stopping her now?

"I'm leaving," she replied in a monotonous voice.

"To where?" he asked.

"Somewhere, where there's a path, there's a way," she said pouting and turned to look at her.

"Oh? Too bad, when you met me, the path ended and you're left with this monster," he smirked and she glared.

"You really like toying with me do you?" so what happened to her angelic feature? Wasn't she suppose to be nice and innocent? Perhaps he was turning her into a dark angel! No!!! She must revert back now! Before it's too late! "Um...M-master?"

The girl was a weird one, one second she's pissed off and the next she's sweet and adorable, what was with that. He couldn't comprehend the actions of the girl. They were too confusing and he wasn't going to waste his time figuring out this girl.

"I was kidding when I told you to call me Master, you are not pet, although, living with me will cost you," he replied as she nodded. Noticing that she was nodded to his every word she suddenly stopped and looked at him in a 'what-do-you-mean' look.

"Pardon me," she asked in her formal ways. "What do you mean by the fact that it will cost me?" she thought of all the possibilities. All she had to give was...and she blushed at the thought. Maybe she was the one being perverted...wait no, they both were.

"Did you expect me to let you live for free?" he asked.

"Ye-y...er...No?" she more questioned than answered. What can he possibly want from her? "What can I do for you?" He lifted his index finger to his chin as he looked up in a thinking phase.

"Well, seeing that you're homeless means you have no _money_," money? What was that? "-therefore, when I'm out on business, I expect you to clean my house." CLEAN?! But Krad always had someone to do the cleaning! Not her! That can't be! In simplier terms. She didn't know how to clean.

"I-I don't...know how to...clean," she replied truthfully. He looked at her in shock for once. Was she really homeless for her whole life or something? What girl doesn't know how to clean?

"Excuse me?" He asked annoyed. "Don't tell me you're playing with my brains because you don't like cleaning? Well, if you're staying here, you're going to clean!"

"But I really don't!"

"Aha! See how you yelled that? Everyone usually yell like that when they are not being truthful about something."

"But really! I won't clean because I don't know how!" So is she bi-polar or something? Attitude change...woah...

"Whatever, I don't believe you," he said before turning around and he walked away. She was left alone, in the middle of a house which she is yet going to explore. She can't be stuck in here forever, for _thirty_ days. This was already day one. She went back to the couch and sat there staring at the ceiling. The ceilings here seemed so low, for the ceilings of the castle were so high she'd have to fly a lot of meters before she can actually touch the ceiling. Talking about flying...

_"Where's Soushi?!"_ the thought yelled in her mind as she instantly stood up. _"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm as good as DEAD!"_

"_Kyu Kyu! Kyu Kyu!_" Great. Now she was imagining things. She was imagining Soushi actually speaking to her! "_Kyu, kyu!!"_ It wasn't her imagination! She sat up immediately as she looked at her feet to find...that it wasn't Soushi! This was a rabbit with a white fur color! But the species looked like Soushi's! That can't be possible.

"Oh!" Riku squeaked. "Who might you be?" she lifted the rabbit up in her arms. She nuzzled _his_ nose. Erm...yeah, she confirmed that after...heh...

"Kyu, kyu, kyu!!" It wiggled out of her arms as it ran somewhere so she ran after it. They stopped at a random wall with a basket. The white rabbit ran into the basket and she went to look inside to find...Soushi! She was shivering as the white rabbit licked her fur. Hey was was he doing to her! But she's cold! Riku picked up Soushi as she embraced her close to her body so it would get warm. It nuzzled it's nose into Riku's soft skin.

"So I'm guessing that is yours?" a voice came from the left as she turned to find..._him_.

"Yes, she's mine," she replied still unhappy with him for toying with her.

"I see, another friend for With to play with, he's been lonely ever since I've had him," he explained. "And perhaps the two of them can even reproduce more of their kinds, seeing how rabbits tend to have offspring every six weeks." He winked as she hugged Soushi closer to her.

"No! They will not mate! I won't allow it!"

"What if they love each other? Can you still stop them from mating?" This struck Riku in the heart. Love..._Love_...that was what she was looking for. So if she _loved_ someone, does that mean she'll have to mate with them also? She shivered at the thought, and then blushed.

"Something bothering you Miss Riku?" he asked noting the blush across her cheeks.

"N-no, nothing's bothering me," she smiled sweetly at him. "I'm just glad to have Soushi back, and this must be your pet rabbit...With?" He nodded as something struck him. How did she have a rabbit with the same species as With?

"Where did you get that rabbit?" he asked.

"H-huh? You mean...Soushi?" she asked as he nodded. "W-well, I..." she was stuck! How was she suppose to tell him? That she's a fallen angel looking for love? She couldn't tell him that! He raised an eyebrow at her as she struggled to look for answer.

"I found her all alone on the streets...she was homeless like me. I've never had a real friend in life, and Soushi, well, she and I were the same, we were both homeless and living on...the streets," she quickly made up the lie.

"I see," he replied as she mentally let out a breath of relief. As long as that was over with everything should be fine. Soushi jumped out of her arms and rushed into the arms of her lover as they cuddle together. She didn't like the thought of them being that close at all since Soushi was part of her and she was just a little overprotective of her.

"Should I give you a tour of the house?" he asked as she nodded.

"Of course, if you expect me to be your cleaning lady, you don't expect me to get lost do you?" she asked as he chuckled.

"I see you're getting smarter. We'll start back at where you first were, the living room."

His place wasn't so bad. It was not as big as the castle she lived in, but she liked it because it was small and comfy. It also felt like home, unlike the big castle with a lot of the rooms unexplored. The living room has a set of couches (a couch suitable for three people and two couches suitable for two) and two recliners. The marble coffee table was in the middle with supporting mini-tables on the side of the couch. The plasma TV stood in front of the longer couch, as the two smaller couches were set on each side of the TV. The recliners stood in the middle of each couch. He actually had pretty good taste for a guy. There were four bedrooms. Of course, his was the master bedroom with a connecting bathroom. The sheets on his bed were a deep dark purple and black which matched in with the walls since they were a deep purple with black line borders on top. He had his own TV inside his bedroom, with a DVD player, and connected gaming systems in which she didn't know because she was not used to all the technology they had there. The next room, he said it was his cousin's room when his cousin came to live with him during the school year. The other two rooms were guestrooms, and obviously he told me my room was the one with the pink walls and red trimmed borders. It wasn't so bad since it matched my hair color. Next up was the kitchen. It was a pretty good sized kitchen. The counter curved at a corner and each drawer had it's own magic.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and I nodded. "Then dig into the refridgerator and make something, I'm hungry too you know."

"Hey! I'm only here for cleaning!"

"No, you are my servant now, you have do all the work around the house, that includes cleaning, watching me, AND cooking," he replied smirking and she just pouted. This was another of her weaknesses. She didn't know how to cook. She had servants to cook for her! She was never a servant before! Hopefully this will all pay back in the end when she finds the one she loves.

"Look, I told you I don't know how to clean, what makes you think I can cook?" she asked looking at him madly.

"So you can't cook? Oh, I'm stuck with an idiot," what...did...he...call...ME?!

"What?! I'm no idiot! I can so cook! Just watch me!" she yelled opening the refridgerator door and pulled out some carrots. She washed them and set them on the table as she looked at him. She glared at them as she got a cutting board and grabbed a knife. She slowly took a carrot in hand and started to carelessly cutting it weakly. _Why won't it cut!_ She put a lot of pressure on the knife and the carrot snapped into two. He laughed obviously amused at her attempt at cooking.

"Let me help you," he advised as he was going to grab the carrot from her but she pulled it back.

"No! I've got this!" she yelled attempting to cut it again. He grabbed her hand and the knife.

"Watch and learn," he said as he took a pot and filled it full with water as he set it on the stove. He then took the carrots and sliced off the outside skin of the carrot so he got smooth carrots. Expertly, he quickly chopped the carrots and that made Riku gasp in awe. When he was done, he looked up to see a priceless look on her face. Her mouth was slightly open in shock.

"So how many orgasms did you get from watching me cut the carrots? By the way, you have drool down your mouth," he said as she quickly wiped the side of her mouth to find contact with nothing. She looked up as he laughed.

"I had no such thing as a...orgasm as you call it? What's that?" she asked. He chuckled once again.

"Aww don't pretend to be an innocent girl, I know you're promiscuous," he said winking and she was confused.

"I'm not promiscuous! What's an orgasm?!" she yelled.

"Shh! Not so loud now love, if you're lucky maybe I will show you what an orgasm is," he said as she smiled big.

"Really?! What does it look like?" she asked as he chuckled a mysterious chuckle.

"You'll see," he winked. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, he just showed her how to chop carrots, now he was going to show her an orgasm! How awesome was that? Even though she can't find love yet, she's learning things from him. The water began to boil as he set the carrots in them and quickly chopped some celery to add to the carrot soup, and adding chicken stalk. He put in a pinch of salt as he washed his hands and walked to Riku smirking. "Should I show you what an orgasm is now?" He asked as she nodded her head vigorously. He set his hand on her hips as they began to move south.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled as she tried to push his hand away.

"I'm gonna show you an orgasm remember?" he reminded her as he pushed her body close to him and she gasped, due to the shock in the quick contact. His hand traveled to her tummy as they began to travel south. Her eye twitched as she grabbed his hand and bit it hard.

"Ahhh!!" He yelled as he got his hand out of her mouth and he shook it back and forth. "You wanted to know what it was!"

"Yes I did! And I don't want to now!" she replied in a loud voice. "If it's just that mumbo jumbo then I want nothing of it! You could have just told me it was...touching...there." Her face was red in embarassment. He didn't touch it but since his hands were traveling down, she caught the idea quickly. So _that_ was what an orgasm is. "Th-that should be only done when someone is mating, not just for fun like that!"

"Mating?" at that he totally forgot the pain in his hand and he laughed so hard. "Mating? Who uses that word now?"

"H-hey! What's so funny about that?" she was proving to be amusing to her. Probably having her stay with him wasn't such a bad idea. She _entertained _him.

"So Riku, what about after dinner, let's do a little exercise and have sex," he more suggested than ask in her eyes widened in wonder.

"Sex? Is it fun? Does it include running?" she asked. His smile widen.

"Well, it can if you're trying to run from me," he replied.

"What do you mean running from you?" His smile just seems to widen.

"Oh nothing, so do you want to?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"Sure! I don't see what's so bad about trying a new exercise!" she replied. "Um! The soup!" He turned to look at it and saw it overboiling. He turned off the heat. He got a spoon as he started to pour some for Riku and some for him. She ate the soup quickly, determine to exercise afterwards and because the fact that she was hungry. After finishing the meal she put the bowl and spoon in the sink as she sat back down at the table watching as he slowly finished his soup. He set his dishes in the sink.

"So? Are you going to wash them? Or do you not know how either?" He asked as she bit her lip. Wash the dishes? Maybe she can do it. She walked slowly to the sink as she turned the knob that he turned early. She gasped as she saw the water race out. She picked up his bowl and held it under the water as it drenched in water and she dumped the water down the sink as she held the bowl to the water again to get the stains off and then she was about to set it on the dish rack when he stopped her.

"That's not how you do it," he said as she glared.

"Well, what do you expect?" she asked as he took her place and showed her how to use the _sponge_ and _soap_ to clean it first then rinse it. She couldn't believe she was missing out on all of this cleaning of dishes at the castle. Maybe she should help more when she's back at the castle, that _if_ she doesn't find a love in thirty days.

"Should I show you to you room?" he asked as he dried his hand with the towel.

"My room? But you said we were going to exercise!" she yelled as she pouted.

"Yes, we can exercise in your room since the _props_ for sex is in your room, of course I have the props in my room too, but then I think you would feel more comfortable if we were in your room," he explained as she nodded in agreement. They reached her room as he closed the door so the little rabbits wouldn't be able to bother them while they _had sex_.

"Okay, so how do we do it?" she asked waiting in anticipation as he smirk.

"Well first of all, we both have to get undressed because we can get pretty sweaty," he said sliding his shirt over his head. She gasped as she saw his body. Muscles and ripples filled in all the right places. He wasn't too bulky, just right. She was _her_ type of God.

"Wait a minute! Did you say undress?! I don't care if I get too sweaty!" she replied.

"Ah ah ah! You have to take them off, the exercise rules for sex says so," he said.

"Well please explain to me how we do this first or I will refuse to exercise with you!" she said as he licked his lips.

"Well, let's say _sex_ is like _mating_," and he laughed at his own comment as Riku's eyes widened.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" she yelled as she picked up a pillow and started to hit him with it.

"Oi! I was just kidding! I was never going to do that with you!" He said as he grabbed the pillow and sat both of them down on the bed. "Besides, look at _that_," he pointed to her chest. "You're hardly developed, if I were to _mate_ with a girl, she would have a chest as big as watermelons." She looked down at her own chest and glared at him. She smirked.

"I know, you can only get watermelons, you're just jealous you can't have my apple-sized chest," she replied wittyly. And he smirked with her.

"So you admit you have a small chest?"

"Yes, so what about it? You're just jealous you can't have me and can get all those girls with watermelon-size chest," she stuck her tongue out at her. Very unlady-like but he deserved it. He just gave her a playful glare as he walked to her door.

"Wait!" she called out. "You still haven't told me your name, what can I call you?" He paused for a minute as he turned his head to look at her, his hand on the doorknob.

"Dark," and he exited.

A/n: Before you flame me and say Riku is so stupid and you hate her character, she's a very unexperienced angel, she doesn't know that stuff. To her _mating_ is in her vocabulary for _sex_. And of course someone as innocent as her wouldn't know what an _orgasm _is so...yeah, don't flame on that topic.


End file.
